all it takes is the willingness to try
by bitterfromthesweet
Summary: how Sai finds love, in the most embarrasing and sweetest way.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_I'm amazed with myself really with this fic because I managed to produce it within two nights when usually I take weeks for a 300 word long drabble. This one's really different from all my other fics, the style is much more simple because I wanted to reflect my impression of Sai, his simplistic nature. Nonetheless, I hope this little humour fic does justice to the couple. Dedicated to my darling BFF and I hope you're pleased with it._

* * *

All it takes is the willingness to try

The day that changes Sai's life entirely is one of which the sun shines brightly in the sky when all's well and peace makes its rare presence Konoha. Sai deeply engrossed with his head in his book doesn't notice a barreling ball of energy heading his way and ends up walking directly into its path.

Muttering an apology under his breath Konohamaru picks up the book. 'How to Feel' he reads aloud. "That's easy." he comments, bursting into a fit of laughter.

"How?" enquires Sai.

Smirking Konohamaru benocks him closer, as if to reveal a secret as his voice drops to a conspiring whisper.

"You need a girlfriend."

He pats a puzzled Sai on the shoulder with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

-

And so the all diligent Sai looks it up in the dictionary and finds that it doesn't explain much, 'a female partner in a romantic relationship'. He furrows his brows, 'like love?' he thinks. Female?

-

The next day Sai hangs around outside Tsunade's office and catches Sakura as she comes out.

"Sakura?" He calls out.

"Yes Sai?" She askes conversationally.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

He watches curiously as Sakura's initial look of confusion morphs into one of great amusement. "Alright, I guess we could give it a shot," she replies, and leaves, her tinkling laughter ringing in the air.

He decides to leave it at that for today with a sense of bravado and achievement.

-

The next day he sees his familiar blonde teammate sitting at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar with his arm winding around a dark purple haired female. "Hey SAI! Say hi to Hinata! My girlfriend." Naruto's smug face is a sharp contrast to Hinata's faint complexion her violet eyes fixing on nowhere else except her boyfriend. 'Ah, that word again.' He cocks his head to the side as he watches Hinata reach up to clean off a drop of soup the excited boy spilled on his vest. "The thing with girlfriends it that you have to be nice to them and keep them happy."

'The silly girl looks as if she's going to pass out from euphoria,' Sai thinks, still, committing Naruto's words to memory. He waves goodbye to Naruto as he leaves with a thoughtful expression on his otherwise blank face. If this keeps up Team Kakashi is never going to be able to function again.

-

Sakura has a pair of tickets to the movies and so they sit next to each other in the dark as the screen depicts a myriad of scenes. Sai barely registers anything because he's trying to decide how he is going to pass Sakura the rose he bought along the way from Ino. He hadn't thought of it at first but since Lee says that's the way to go he agrees to give it a try. He knows he can always follow what the hero in the movie does, present the tiny flower and give her a kiss but Ino says, surprise, females like surprises. Well that certainly is strange, how exactly do you surprise a shinobi?

The rose still sits discreetly in his pocket as he waves Sakura goodbye from her front porch.

A little while later, Sakura hears a sudden sharp swish slice the air and opens her window to find a shuriken wedged perfectly with deadly accuracy just under her windowsill with a slightly crumpled pink rose tied to it.

Artists are creative people.

-

Sai enters training ground three with the intention of trying out a new technique he has just developed. Coincidentally he spies his pink-haired teammate on the ground in under the flower tree hugging her knees to her chest.

"Hey boyfriend," she gives him a small smile as he approaches and uses the back of her hand to wipe off her tears. Wordlessly, Sai sits himself down cross-legged next to her. The image of the loud and brash Naruto forms in his mind and he hesitantly curves his arm around her shoulders. Sakura instantly relaxes into his chest. "We used to train here you know. Me, Naruto, Kakashi sensei and Sasuke. Naruto with his kage bunshins, Sasuke with his fire jutsus…" Sai listens attentively as she prattles on about the Team Seven days, the stream of tears seemingly never-ending. "There's me and Yamato Taichou," he notes during a pause. Sakura tilts her head towards him in mild surprise, her emerald eyes sparkling from the tears. He tries to move away when she reaches up a hand to touch his oval face.

'Oh Sai keep still,' whispers Sakura as she leans in and gives him a peck on his cheek before resting her head back on his shoulder. He has absolutely no idea how he should respond so he stiffens and keeps absolutely still until the sun has gone all the way down and she leaves and he finally can breathe.

-

Tonight he returns to Konoha from his day mission tired and weary to the bone. A sudden rustling coming from the trees startles him and he snaps into alert mode. A barely audible moan escaping from the sturdy oak tree immediately dismisses any possibility of animals. Peering up he can vaguely make out the two shapes hugging tightly high up on one of the branches. With their faces pressed close together there seems to be some violent action going on in the dark. The moaning is further punctuated by even louder sighs as Sai catches a glimpse of a waterfall of long golden hair and two pairs of arms running up and down as the two lovebirds are completely oblivious to their surroundings lost in their passionate kissing. Realising that he's staring, he is suddenly acutely aware of the tingling sensation on his cheek. Sai has no idea why but his pale features flush to a scarlet red in the dim moonlight.

-

Sai has a new box of crayons. He cradles it gently in his chest before setting his prize down on the earth. Why is it that the insides of his stomach turn upside down and his heart races when he sees her now? Why is it that he feels wanted and needed now that he receives her gift?

White, white for her dress, as he makes long strokes across his sheet of paper. He draws a pretty Sakura standing under the cherry blossom tree and just who is that tall man standing just next to her without a face?

-

He smiles as he colours in the very first feelings of his life, he'd have to thank Konohamaru tomorrow.

-END-

* * *

_Reviews please;D_


End file.
